Hereinafter, the configurations and the function of a conventional wheel mouse will be illustrated with reference to FIG. 1. FIG. 1 schematically illustrates the connection between a conventional mouse and a computer system. As shown in FIG. 1, the computer system 2 comprises a computer host 21 and a computer monitor 22. The computer host 21 is in communication with a wheel mouse 1 and the computer monitor 22. In addition, the computer host 21 has a connecting port 211. A graphic-based window 221 and a cursor 222 are shown on the computer monitor 22. The wheel mouse 1 is used for controlling the cursor 222 to have the computer host 21 execute a corresponding command. The wheel mouse 1 comprises a casing 10, a left button 11, a right button 12, a scroll wheel 13, a connecting cable 14, and a connector 15. The casing 10 is used for supporting a user's palm. When the casing 10 is moved by the user to generate a displacement amount, the cursor 222 shown on the computer monitor 22 is correspondingly moved by the computer host 21 according to the displacement amount. By clicking the left button 11 or the right button 12, a control signal is issued to the computer host 21. In response to the control signal, the computer host 21 executes a corresponding command. The scroll wheel 13 is arranged between the left button 11 and the right button 12. By rotating the scroll wheel 13, a scrolling signal is generated. In response to the scrolling signal, the computer host 21 executes a function of scrolling the graphic-based window 221. An end of the connecting cable 14 is coupled with the connector 15. Through the connecting cable 14, these signals may be transmitted to the computer host 21. After the connector 15 is plugged into the connecting port 211 of the computer host 21, the communication between the wheel mouse 1 and the computer host 21 will be established. The basic functions of the wheel mouse 1 have been mentioned above.
Generally, the conventional wheel mouse 1 has no mechanism for storing the connecting cable 14. Since the connecting cable 14 fails to be stored within the casing 10, if the user wants to carry the conventional wheel mouse 1, two approaches are employed to fix the connecting cable 14. In accordance with a first approach, the connecting cable 14 is bent for several turns to shorten the length thereof, and then the connecting cable 14 is bound together. In accordance with a second approach, the connecting cable 14 is wound around the casing 10. The connecting cable 14 fixed by these two approaches is neither convenient nor aesthetically pleasing. For solving the above drawbacks, a retractable cable mouse for concealing and storing the connecting cable has been introduced into the market.
Hereinafter, the configurations of a conventional retractable cable mouse will be illustrated with reference to FIG. 2. FIG. 2 is a schematic perspective view illustrating a conventional retractable cable mouse. As shown in FIG. 2, the retractable cable mouse 3 comprises a casing 30, an upper cover 31, a left button 32, a right button 33, a scroll wheel 34, a cable reel member 35, and a connector 36. The casing 30 has a perforation 301. The perforation 301 is formed at a front side of the casing 30. The casing 30 is sheltered by the upper cover 31. The upper cover 31 has an upper cover opening 311. The left button 32 and the right button 33 are disposed on the upper cover 31. The left button 32 is located at a first side of the upper cover opening 311. The right button 33 is located at a second side of the upper cover opening 311. The scroll wheel 34 is disposed within the casing 30. Moreover, the scroll wheel 34 is partially penetrated through the upper cover opening 311 and exposed outside the upper cover 31 to be manipulated by the user.
The cable reel member 35 comprises a connecting cable 351 and a reel main body 352. A first end of the connecting cable 351 is coupled with the connector 36. A second end of the connecting cable 351 is coupled with the reel main body 352. The reel main body 352 is used for winding the connecting cable 351 so as to store the connecting cable 351. As shown in FIG. 2, the connecting cable 351 is penetrated through the perforation 301 of the casing 30 and thus protruded outside the casing 30. The connector 36 is coupled with the connecting cable 351 of the cable reel member 35. By connecting the connector 36 with the computer host 21 of the computer system 2 (see FIG. 1), the retractable cable mouse 3 is in communication with the computer host 21. In this embodiment, the connector 36 is a universal series bus (USB) connector.
FIG. 3 schematically illustrates the conventional retractable cable mouse whose connector is stored. In FIG. 3, a bottom surface 302 of the casing 30 of the retractable cable mouse 3 is shown. The bottom surface 302 has a receiving recess 3021. The receiving recess 3021 is located beside the perforation 301. The shape of the receiving recess 3021 is fitted to the shape of the connector 36. In a case that the retractable cable mouse 3 is in a non-usage status, the connecting cable 351 may be stored within the reel main body 352, but the portion of the connecting cable 351 coupled with the connector 36 is still exposed outside the casing 30. After the exposed portion of the connecting cable 351 is bent, the connector 36 coupled with the connecting cable 351 may be stored within the receiving recess 3021 (see FIG. 3).
From the above discussions, it is found that the connector 36 may be plugged into the computer host 21 when the retractable cable mouse 3 is in the usage status. Moreover, when the retractable cable mouse 3 is in the non-usage status, the connecting cable 351 may be shortened and the connector 36 may be stored within the receiving recess 3021 by means of the cable reel member 35. Since the connecting cable 351 can be stored within the casing 30, the retractable cable mouse 3 is easily carried. Moreover, since the connecting cable 351 is not exposed outside the casing 30 in the non-usage status, the retractable cable mouse 3 is aesthetically pleasing. Although the conventional retractable cable mouse 3 has the above advantages, there are still some drawbacks. Since the connector 36 should be stored within the receiving recess 3021, if the retractable cable mouse 3 has been used for a long time, the portion of the connecting cable 351 coupled with the connector 36 is frequently bent and easily damaged. Under this circumstance, the signal fails to be transmitted to the computer host 21 through the connecting cable 351. For protecting the connecting cable 351, the connector 36 may be exposed outside the casing 30 without storing the connector 36 within the receiving recess 3021. However, if the retractable cable mouse 3 has been used for a long time, the connector 36 is also easily damaged.